In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. With so much content available, users often require assistance in selecting content, and content providers often require assistance in selecting what content recommendations to provide to a user. Current systems to aid in selecting media content often assess a user's media interest by passively or actively collecting data related to what content a user watches (or does not watch), what content that a user enjoys (or dislikes), etc. Such systems are limited to basing recommendations on previously engaged content and as such fail to adequately and accurately provide new media suggestions that can anticipate diverse or changing user preferences.